halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SPARTAN-III Program
Spartan III * yes -- Varicen 03:43, 19 November 2006) (edit) Where did that picture come from?--prophit of war 15:34, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :Cropped from the cover of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. -- Manticore Talk | 12:59, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Alpha Company What page does it say that out of the 498 candidates for AC, that 198 died during augmentations. I believe they just dropped the extra 198 and augmented the remaining 300. If not then the mortality rate of the augmentations is actually something like 40% instead of the 0% stated in the article. --Vlad3163 18:15, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Also something else I thought of today. Alpha Comp was indoctrinated in 2531, yet contained orphans from Jericho VII which wasnt glassed until 2535. Either Nylund messed up, or the Covies spent 4 years stocking up on alt burgandy before glassing the planet. --Vlad3163 17:56, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Vlad, Alpha and Beta Company were never augemented. Only Gamma Company was augemented. --UNSC AI 21:13, 11 January 2007 (UTC) They were Augmentated Beta and Alpha just Gamma got Illegal Augmentations I am pretty sure all three classes were augmented. The augmenting was changed for Gamma though. As for the Jericho VII orphans, I can't find any references linking Alpha with Jericho VII. While I don't doubt some of the orphans may have come there, it is entirely possible that they were orphaned by fathers or mothers dying in combat and then the other parent dying on the planet in an accident of sorts. Nylund doesn't appear to be suggesting Jericho VII was glassed prior to 2531. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:30, 8 July 2007 (UTC) The argumentation Where the hell did you get the list of argumentation? --Master Chief Petty Officer 03:21, 14 January 2007 (UTC) AUGEMENTATION. From Ghosts of Onyx,duh...--UNSC AI 20:10, 16 January 2007 (UTC) What do you mean? Look at the article and it will make sense of what am I asking!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:21, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :This list is pretty much cut and paste from the novel Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 102. It's accurate. -- Manticore Talk | 15:56, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Oh, thanks, but it seems that the Spartan IIs are greater then the Spartan IIIs!--Master Chief Petty Officer 01:50, 29 January 2007 (UTC) They are, the SPARTAN-IIs are superior in every way to the SPARTAN-IIIs even the armor is! The Spartan-IIIs will have to rely on teamwork to survive--UNSC AI 00:05, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Well, that's what I thinkMaster Chief Petty Officer 12:38, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :The problem with the S-II program was that they were an expensive outfit that required over a decade to train and a very stringent set of requirements for viable candidates. However, the duplication of having a super soldier program was what spurred the creation of the S-III program - one that would have a shorter training time and a lot more lax set of requirements. Thus instead of 33 elite troops from the S-II group, you have 300 slightly lesser but still elite troops. Indeed, S-IIIs are still superior to Elites. --Forgottenlord 12:53, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :More than just that but even with the strict requirement most of the S-IIs died because of the augmentation. quite simply: the S-IIs were extreamly impractical. If only they were all as good as John-117, then they may be close to worth it. John could just about liberate a planet by himselfe if he had the right guns and enough ammo(i know thats exagerated but regardless im shure you see my point.- Seargeant Maiar/Minor Domo Asgl 'Motosee Gamma Company just wondering but i just noticed how the brutes are going to be fighting in sqaud based combat and the chief 1 on 1 with a brute is a little trying, let alone 6 of them working together this might sound stupid but couldnt it be a possiblity that the spartan IIIs that made it off of onyx could actually be deployed on earth to help the master chief and the chief has not always worked alone bcuz he was the leader of blue sqaud previously, he just only worked with other spartans i might have put this in the wrong spot but i supposed that this is a way to keep the master chief from dieing(Boommer3 23:25, 20 February 2007 (UTC)) I got a question it says all but Ash, Mark, and Olivia are dead but it never once say that they are in the book it only tells you about the 15 on onyx what about the other 315 spartans that wernt there? Eh, nobody knows what happened to the other 315. Halo 3 will the spartan 3's be used in halo3? I dont know but i hope so it would be a brilliant way to conclued the serise by bringing in all of the kick ass human soldiers and spartans User:Kami-Sama Evidence of this exciste. The new Gamepro (July) has Spartans with SPI, in which Halo 2 they brought the Elites as a skin becasue they were a big foucus of the Campagin. So mabey the mystrey Spartan armor and SPI are possibley going to be in the Campagin. Which means SPARTAN IIIs and more SPARTAN IIs![[User:Darth Gree|'Spartans']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|'With']] 20:55, 1 June 2007 (UTC) ok so like, there are still spartan II's right? so like why didnt they use them in halo 3? that would have made the game like sicker than f**king jesus christ. :The S-IIs are in the Dyson sphere, away from Earth. They'll probably come back in some later novel. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:39, 19 January 2008 (UTC) shields Dose any one know if there suits have shields please respond. User:Kami-Sama :They have no shields. -ED 20:03, 6 March 2007 (UTC) thanks can you tell me how you no this User:Kami-Sama :Its stated throughout Ghosts of Onyx, particularly in the first chapter. The armor could take "Only a few glancing blows" before failing. They relied on their camo abilites much more. -ED 17:13, 7 March 2007 (UTC) They dont have sheilds thats why they used Jackal Sheilds wussup all, anyways i know they have no sheilds and camo instead but their camo never seems to work. like they always get spotted or found even with the camo... like wtf? I'd take the sheild over camo and mobility any day. Wish a wish What if they were featured in Halo 3? Or in Halo 2? Why is there only one spartan in the games? User:Twilightstorm It makes the Chief more heroic, making it feels that he's the last spartan left to defend the earth, giving out people an impressiong that he is humanity's final hopeMaster Chief Petty Officer 12:16, 30 March 2007 (UTC) He Is the other Spartans beside Gray Team are in the Dyson Sphere Did anyone remember hearing something about Delta Company?Master Chief Petty Officer 12:15, 16 April 2007 (UTC) I don't remember anything about Delta Company, no. I remember a Spartan Team Omega, or something along those lines, but that's Halo Wars, which takes place prior to Halo CE. As far as SPARTAN-IIs go, there are only six that could seriously be predicted to make an appearance in Halo 3: Randall, the three SPARTAN-IIs of Gray Team, Maria-052, and John-117 (our main character). While Bungie gives reasons for John being the only SPARTAN-II in the games (as the others are off fighting in different locations), it also adds to the player experience. If all the UNSC characters were SPARTAN-IIs in Halo CE or Halo 2, it would make the player feel less needed. Even by adding a couple other SPARTAN-IIs, the player might feel less unique or heroic. However, SPARTAN-IIIs are not necessarily as good as SPARTAN-IIs, and we should consider the fact that there are 315 Gamma SPARTAN-IIIs unaccounted for as per Ghosts of Onyx. I do hope they make an appearance, if not as a playable story line, then as allies, in Halo 3. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:16, 8 July 2007 (UTC) This is just a speculation but... is it possible that the fact Alpha company was trained in 300 a historical link that the Spartan last stand on Thermopylae pass in Greece during the Persian Wars was a last stand of 300? This could show that the Spartan III's were suicidal, like the original Greek Spartans, or the numbers are the same. I dunno, but this seems like a coincidence. What do you all think? Watch out, I brake for Grunts. Hogdriver022 00:12, 8 May 2007 (UTC) I noticed that also. Alpha company had 300 and all died to buy the people enough time to prepare for a battle. With Nylund and Bungie, I wouldn't have put it past them.... --Forgottenlord 12:55, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Wtf? 6 year old soldiers Now I never read the novels. But how the hell did they make litlle kids. Be able to fight the covenent. Imagine a 6 year old against a sword elite Ah, that proves you'd never read the book, do you expect the UNSC letting a bundle of 6 years old to fight the Covenant? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 04:47, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Well that's because according to Ackerson's plan, the S-III's were to be supersoldiers that could be mass produced and equally expendable. They were sent on missions where the percentage of survival was very low, even lower than the types of missions the S-II's were sent on. Peace. I'm On Fire! FeedTheFlame '' '' 20:53, 10 June 2007 (UTC) I believe they began training at that age, but weren't sent out until they were augmented. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:58, 11 June 2007 (UTC) They began training between the ages of four and five. They were likely shipped out at the age of twelve to fourteen. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:12, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Its not at all surprsing you know. Billions and billions of humans dead. UNSC-wide conscription and no amount of soldiers seem to be effective against the Covenant. They must be running low on people to use in the project. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 04:09, 8 July 2007 (UTC) MJOLNIR VI/V Well, it looks like all those pictures we thought were SPARTAN-IIIs were really SPARTAN-IIs in their new EVA armor. Too bad. I still hope the SPARTAN-IIIs make it into the game. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:17, 8 July 2007 (UTC) I still think they may. Who is going to wear the other armor in the campaign? Maria-062? I'm pretty sure she's the only Spartan-II, other than John, that is avaliable. Meaning: Perhaps the Battle of Onyx convinced ONI to not throw away its last Spartan-IIIs and equipped them with MJOLNIR armor. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 04:12, 8 July 2007 (UTC) I don't think so, because SPARTAN III may not be capable with the armor, [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:57, 10 July 2007 (UTC) SPATAN III and SPARTAN II The Spartan IIIs augmentation seems to have a lot better effect compare to the Spartan IIs, why aren't they superior than Class II? I know Spartan II are equiped with MJOLNIR armor but it wouldn't be a lot different compare to the amount of Covenant soldiers that were facing. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:01, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :Money, money, money. The S-IIIs were meant to be cheaper, faster to train, and with lower mortality rates during the training. That meant the end quality was somewhat lower, but the result was preferable in the eyes of ONI as they were both expendable and elite. --Forgottenlord 13:00, 10 July 2007 (UTC) i've got a question, are the S-III's as tall as the S-II's because like in the artical it says that they wern't as picky about the candidates they used, and i no gamma companies like made up of a bunch of 14 year olds but dose the Aurgementation make them taller or am they avarge hight like the S-I's User:Captain-One S-III Joint UNSC Army Navy project Ackerson is or was apart of the UNSC Army this could mean that the army wanted to get involved in the spartan program or the navy allowed them to. But the interesting thing to me is that Wouldn't the army try to make there own S-II? Its seems that the spartan three program seems more like another Project Orion because from what im able to figure in my mind is that the UNSCDF is trying to make a tougher stronger war fighter to par above or around the elites. Also I think Grey team is with the army right now Ackerson seems like he knows what he is doing or maybe ackerson's handler (supiorior) wants his own S-II's Hmm. You know, I actually agree with you, at least about the Spartan III's in the Army rather than the Navy. Specops306, ''Kora '' 19:20, 19 March 2008 (UTC) what is the armour called? what is the spartan 3 armour called? i know in the books it says its semi powered infiltration armout but in halo 3 it is called E.V.A. whats up wit that? :They're not the same armors. -- Sgt.johnson 03:14, 19 January 2008 (UTC) O OK i get it... well where do the other armours come from and what is the mark V? is it better than mark IV??? and the ninja armour? where did that come from? Mark V is Halo 1 Armor, the Ninja armor was a side project of Project: MJOLNIR, called Project: HAYABUSA. -- Sgt.johnson 03:38, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Delta Company Should it be noted that prior to the Sentinel attacks, there was a Delta Company on its way to Onyx? Kap2310 23:51, 28 January 2008 (UTC) MIA-KIA OK, What is up with all of these IPs saying that the S-IIIs were KIA? Their program was never public, and so, they could be listed as KIA. If you see anything listed as "MIA", change it to "KIA". -- Sgt.johnson 00:34, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Non Sequiter There's been a big deal about whether the Spartan-III's are Reclaimers, given the Sentinel's response. However, I think the big point is that it used the phrase "Non Sequitur", which is a form of false logic. It's like saying, for example, that "If i'm in Tokyo, therefore, I must be in Japan" and reversing that so that it reads "I am not in Tokyo, therefore I am not in Japan." The same could be said here. It had trouble determining whether Ash was a Reclaimer. But that doesn't mean he isnt, only that the Sentinels programming has logic problems. Specops306, ''Kora '' 19:31, 19 March 2008 (UTC) SIII Image Uploaded a higher res version, so it is less pixelated. Diaboy 15:48, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh, sweet. Thanks. -- Sgt.johnson 16:59, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Similarities and suggestions I really think the SPARTAN III should have energy shields at least. I mean, otherwise they're just ODSTS with weaker armor and cloaking. Also, did anyone else notice the similarities between the SPI Armor helmet and the head of a pfor warrior? spartan III what halo 3 armor permutation mix looks like spartan III armor? Extra-Vehicluar-Activity armour AKA MJOLNIR Mk VI powered assault-armour/v varient AKA EVA armour looks a bit like it. i knows my nameses